Day Dream
by Black Clouds
Summary: Cameron Tait and Honey Harmon get into trouble...leading to some interesting dreams


Cameron Tait sat very still, watching as the pain killer whizzed around. It seemed to be dancing with the water whom had just become it's partner but inevitably it slowed and eventually sank to the bottom of the glass.   
  
"What am I doing here?" He called out to the open air. Thumping the table he left the room (as well as the water), and encountered Gary who seemed to be having a one man race on the back of a computer chair. He blushed slightly as Cameron queried his actions but it was soon to be a head to head competition, Tait against Best, and the looser was to buy the entire relief (who were now involved) a round at the pub, no exceptions, no excuses.   
  
"Ready? Set?", Kerri lifted the tie they were using in place of a flag and starter pistol, "Go!" As she brought the material down Cameron launched himself forward, thrusting as hard as he could, but little Gary wasn't too far behind him, trying his hardest to take his colleague over and claim his rightful place as winner. He didn't like the thought of loosing when he came up with the damned idea in the first place!  
  
"Hey", Cameron called despite the fact that he was becoming breathless, "Did I ever tell you I was on my college track team?" He watched as Gary's face went from determination, to surprise, to loathing and he was so sure of himself, of his victory that he began belting out the lyrics to the famous old song, 'Born To Be Wild'. Unfortunately, the competitors had forgotten to take into account the corner they were soon to reach and as Cameron pushed himself one final time, Honey materialised in front of him. His whoops changed to yelling but due to the speed at which he was travelling he found it impossible to stop. There was a scream, more yelling and then an almighty crash as PC Tait knocked PC Harmon to the ground, falling on top of her as he did so.   
  
Everyone was silent, stunned by what had happened but no one was as taken aback as the Superintendent when he rounded the same corner as Honey and found the two officers sprawled. He was in the company of some of the CSU team, who he then turned to, smiling and stated that they would not be needed Saturday night after all as he had just found some replacements.   
  
"You two in my office now!"  
  
His voice reached a new high and with that, he carried on, closely followed by the sniggering PC's. Tait and Harmon still had not moved.  
  
"Cameron!" She finally exclaimed, squirming out from underneath him. Neither had anything else to say so she smoothed down her uniform and went on her way, leaving a very smug and satisfied Gary to gloat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knocking on the door Honey held her hat in both hands, twirling it nervously. The Super had been madder than she had ever seen him before, and that was down right furious!  
  
"Come in", came the faint reply. Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle and entered in what she hoped was a confident but not haughty manner.  
  
"Sit down."   
  
His eyes met hers straight away, perhaps to intimidate her, perhaps to establish who was boss but for whatever reason he was certainly making her feel five inches shorter.  
  
"Sorry I'm late", Cameron burst in, truly apologetic but not quite getting that across to his commanding officer. Again, Okaro gave the order to sit down.  
  
"Now", he began after taking a hard look at both of them, "I hope you realise that because of your antics in the hallway earlier you will be working Saturday night in CSU, there has been a backlog of paperwork in that department for some time now and I believe you two are the people I need to sort it out."  
  
"But…", Cameron started.  
  
"No but's!"  
  
"But…", Honey tried her hand.  
  
"No but's!"  
  
"Get back to your duties", he watched as both stood, heads bowed, and made their way out of the office, "Oh!", he caught them just before they left, "I hope you won't be out making the most of Friday night seeing as you'll be here Saturday, I want you working with a steady hand and without a hangover!"  
  
Cameron caught Honey's eye and they both smiled.  
  
"Of course not Sir!"  
  
"'Course not!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday night came and went. Honey had spent it out with the girls while Cameron had painted the town red with the boys but now it was time to get down to business, the paper work was calling.  
  
Whirling back and forth, Cameron was putting the empty CSU room as well as the computer chair to good use. He was just heading backwards towards the main door when he felt hands clamp onto his shoulders and the owner of those hands spun him around, coming close to his face.  
  
"Hey!" He attempted to be cheerful.  
  
"Look", Honey was having none of it, "We don't want to be here but we are, and although that's down to you I'm willing just to get on with it and get out of here as soon as, ok? So why don't you take that pile over there and I'll sit right here, away from you!"  
  
She used her boot to shove the chair. Cameron decided not to bother anymore and took his place behind a desk, setting up his personal CD player with one of his own compilation disks before picking up his pen and idly drawing on a pad. The event's of the night before were beginning to take their toll, soon he had his eyes closed and was drifting off to the sounds of The Matrix: Reloaded when he heard the distinct screaming of a woman.  
  
Ripping the headphones off he was startled to find the music didn't stop but what was even more surprising was the relief dressed as gangsters holding Honey hostage, right in front of him. Henchman Hunter kept a knife to her throat and a hand over her mouth as she struggled against him, looking towards Cameron pleadingly. For some reason he had the feeling that he needed to rescue her. The others spread out around the room, ready to attack, and the main man, Superintendent Okaro, stepped forward nodding to them as an indication to begin the beating.  
  
Cameron rose from his seat and was gob smacked to discover he had guns tucked away under his belt and leather coat. He was so caught up in the illegal objects that he forgot he had a fight on his hands and was soon grabbed around the waist by Des Taviner. They grappled for a moment before Cameron used his elbow to hit his opponent under the chin, Des fell backwards but Cameron soon had him by the throat and used him as a shield to protect himself from the other cronies. The music played on as he used this 'shield' to batter the living day lights out of his friends turned enemies, Henchmen Gary, Dale, Gabriel and Brandon. The battle between good and evil had now commenced, beginning with hand to hand combat. Cameron was doing kung fu, performing moves he had only seen in films and bending in ways he never knew he could…by the end of this he was in the centre of circle of dead men.   
  
The new badies were lining up at the front of him (consisting of Danny, Mickey, Jack and Luke) Honey was still being held captive so he knew he had to act quickly, and as things turned to slow motion Cameron whipped back the black leather revealing his pulsating muscles under a tight, black, short sleeved shirt. From out no where he pulled sunglasses from his pocket, with one flick they were open and as he placed them over his eyes he turned and smiled a hell of a dazzling smile.  
  
"Let do this."  
  
He made a dare devil leap onto the desk before soaring off it, yanking out the machine guns as he went. He fired like mad, the smile never leaving his face. The 'bad guys' didn't stand a chance but when he landed it wasn't finished, the head man Okaro still had a hold of Honey. He lifted the guns, pointed and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. His guns were empty.   
  
Cameron looked to Honey who clenched her fist and took it upon herself to smack Okaro in the mouth. As he fell to the floor Honey stepped out of his reach and into Cameron's.  
  
"Oh Cameron!" She exclaimed as she wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him…  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Cameron jumped when he felt the ball hit the back of his head.  
  
"What did you do that for?", He turned angrily to Honey who now stood over him, hands on hips, looking as if she had just sucked on a lemon.  
  
"I'm over there working and I am not going to be the only one. It's your fault we're here remember!"   
  
"Humph! That's the last time I save you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing…", he laughed, recalling the last moments of the dream.  
  
"Just get on with this lot", she dumped a large pile of work in front of him but even as she was walking away he could resist the urge to mimic her, in an uncharacteristically squeaky voice.  
  
"Give me that", she marched back and pointed towards the CD player. For the first time since he awoke he realised the music had stopped.   
  
Honey sighed and grabbed the CD player herself. She fiddled with the batteries until she was satisfied but when she heard what her colleague had been listening to she loudly displayed her distaste. Cameron gave her his best growler as he got up to go to the water fountain, positioned in front of Honey's desk. She stuck her tongue out but was soon lost in her own choice of music, she too, was tired from the night before and as she closed her eyes to let the sound of Robbie Williams take her over she suddenly found herself thinking the voice had changed, in fact she was sure it had…what was that accent? Was it Australian?  
  
Opening her eyes she saw Cameron in front of her as he had been when she closed them only this time he was in a tuxedo, a white tuxedo, looking very sexy and serenading her.   
  
"And through it all she offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong and down the waterfall, wherever it will take me, I know that life won't break me, when I come to call she won't forsake me…I'm loving angels instead."  
  
He carried on singing perfectly as white rose petals fell from the ceiling, the lights dimmed, and she found herself in a silver, ankle length dress. He offered his hand and she accepted. They danced and danced, as Honey slept and slept, not really in any hurry to wake up… 


End file.
